Sonic Boom Episode 6 : Chaotix Private Investigations
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: This story should have been part of the next one, but it felt out of place so i am making it a standalone. Sticks and Shadow get "kidnapped" by an investigation team hired by a member of Sticks's Familly. Some of the names might ring a bell for the fans of the archie's comics, but the character are not the same.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Sonic, Tails, Amy and knuckles were having lunch at Meh Burger.

"So Shadow used the reward for capturing Nack and his gang to repay my equipment*" Finished tails.

(*see last episode)

"Too bad for him, I mean he still needs money to eat like everyone else." Said Sonic.

"I am pretty sure Sticks mentioned that Shadow has a job." Stated amy.

"Shadow has a job! I didn't know that!" said sonic.

"yeah me neither, what kind of job is it?" asked tails.

"I thought you guys knew! You used to be in same team, right?" Said amy.

"well I knew, but nobody ever asked me!" said knuckles.

"and what is his job?" asked tails.

"I dunno I forgot" answered knuckles.

Dave the intern came to them.

"need anything else?" he asked.

"no we're good" answered sonic.

Dave left.

"Well I won't count on sticks to tell me, she never tells me anything about shadow." Said amy.

"about those two, do you know where they are? I didn't see them all day." Asked Sonic.

"sticks said she had something to do in the forest, but for shadow your guess is as good as mine." Answered Amy.

Dave the intern came to them again.

"need anything else?" he asked.

"no we're good!" answered Tails.

Dave left.

"by the way amy, about the picture of the rock we found that you totally took in episode 4 and that the other totally didn't forget to mention, Did you finish translating it?" asked tails.

"about that, when I came back home after the game yesterday the picture just vanished! Good thing sticks made a copy in case It was stolen by a government agent" answered Amy.

Dave the intern came once again.

"need anything else?" he asked.

"No we are good!" said amy a bit frustrated.

Dave went away.

"did someone steal it?" asked sonic.

"nothing else is missing at home, and I am pretty sure I've put sticks"s defense system before coming to watch the game." Said amy.

"what about when that bear attacked? Did you put it then?" asked knuckles.

"… actually I don't think I did, good thinking knuckles." Said amy.

"oh my god, did I just think! NO! NO! I need to do something stupid!" panicked knuckles.

Dave the intern came to them once more.

"need any…" but before he could finish, knuckles head butted him.

"was that stupid?" asked knuckles.

"yeah and the authorities will probably get here soon, let's pack up and finish at home." Said Amy.

 **The forest**

Sticks was digging and searching again*

(*she was doing that in episode 2)

"I really need to find it! Before anyone else does!" said sticks out loud.

"Is it because it's embarrassing, or because it's dangerous?" Came a voice behind her.

She threw he boomerang in voice's direction.

"wow calm down it's me" said shadow lowering his head to avoid the boomerang the raising it back, only to be hit by it when it came back.

Shadow started rubbing the back of his head.

"you deserved that, you should know better than try to surprise me." Said sticks going back to digging.

"what can I say, I like to leave up to my name." said shadow, "so are you gonna clue me in on what your searching for?" asked shadow.

"well without going into details, for personal reasons, I am looking for a shoe box I buried here a few years ago." Answered sticks, "I've had some personal stuff in it, but now I can't find it!"

"when did you burry it exactly?" asked shadow.

"I don't know, a few years ago." Answered sticks.

"Years!? No surprise you can't find it" said shadow.

"yeah well i didn't WANT to find it until recently." Said sticks.

"let me guess, for personal reasons." Said shadow.

"exactly." Said sticks.

"well maybe you could…" but before he finished his sentence, something hit him from behind and he lost conscience.

"could what?" asked sticks before turning around.

"shadow! What happened?!"

She then felt something grab her from behind.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Calm down miss! We are not bad we just want to talk!" said her captor with a weird accent.

Then in front of her a purple chameleon with a ninja mask and a katana on his back appeared right behind shadow.

"did you really need to do that Espio?" asked he captor.

"he might have caused trouble." Answered Espio.

"what do you want?!" asked sticks.

"just calm down! My name is Vector, I am a detective! This is my team, Chaotix Private Investigations.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"and what do you want from me?!" asked sticks.

"a member of your family asked us to track you down and bring you to them." Answered vector.

"and they paid a lot of money!" said A bee with a pilot helmet who just flied in front of sticks.

"Personal space charmy!" said vector.

"we only want to do our job, take you back to your family" said Espio. "we can do this the easy or the hard way."

Sticks thought for a moment then said:

"fine but one condition, Shadow comes too." Said sticks.

"you mean the guy that Espio just took out? Why him? Is he your boyfriend or something?" asked Vector.

Sticks blushed.

"he's not my boyfriend! He' just my friend!" protested sticks.

"Ha! Frienzoned!" said Charmy.

"fine, he can come." Said vector.

"our only concern is to bring you, it doesn't matter who else." Said Espio.

"great, so now can you let me go!" said sticks.

"OH sorry! Sorry!" said vector letting her go.

She had took a look to her captor, A crocodile with a trench coat and detective hat.

"who are you working for? My parents?" asked sticks.

"we don't know who it is to you, but a woman contacted us." Said Espio.

"okay then, where do we meet her?" asked sticks.

"yeah about that… she asked that we have to tie you up and blind you when we take you." Said vector.

"Fine." Said sticks.

"really? That was easy." Said vector.

After tying up and blinding both sticks and the unconscious shadow, They started moving.

 **Amy's house:**

They group was finishing their lunch from earlier.

"I forget to ask you, but where does shadow live?" asked amy.

They all stayed silent until tails started to answer:

"well….."

"don't tell you don't even know that!" said Amy.

"he really always was sort of a loner." Said sonic.

"what pisses me off is that after all those years he didn't tell us, but after a few weeks he already told sticks!" said tails.

"well shadow and sticks were both loners for a longue time, it doesn't surprise me that they get along so well." Said amy.

"a little too well if you ask me," said sonic "don't get me wrong I am glad they are good friends, but Shadow used to be quite the player at the time, I just hope he isn't putting the moves on stick."

"don't worry, even if he did I am sure that sticks wouldn't even get a clue" said tails.

 **Unknown place:**

"This Is where we leave you guys." Said vector, "good luck with the family reunion."

"and introducing your boyfriend!" said charmy.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Espio.

Sticks heard the door open the closes.

"you're awake shadow?" asked sticks.

"for a while now." Answered shadow. "you want me to untie us now?"

"not yet, I want to know who is looking for me, I bet it's the same person who sent the Weasels*

(*Episode 5 again)

"I was out cold for a while, did those guys say who sent them?" asked shadow.

"well… they said it was someone from my family" answered sticks.

"oh… you never talk about them so I just assumed you were an orphan." Said shadow.

"you never talk about your family either." Said sticks.

"yes I did, Maria was my only family, if I had anyone else before I sure as hell don't remember" said shadow.

"well I ran away from home, I guess my folks are still looking for me." Explained sticks.

"you seem kinda happy about it." noticed shadow.

"I've been overshadowed, no pun intended, by my siblings since I was a child, didn't think my parents would even notice that I was gone." Said sticks.

"and now I know you have siblings, did you tell everyone about that?" asked shadow.

"For now you're the only one who knows." Answered sticks.

"and is there anything else I should know?" asked shadow.

"well maybe one little…"

But before she could finish her sentence, she heard the door open and close, and someone took off her blindfold.

"We meet again, big sis." Said sticks.

Shadow heard the person get closer and take off his blindfold.

He opened his eye to see a female badger, she was taller than sticks and looked quite young, she had longue hair and her fur had the same color as sticks's, and wearing a red dress and a sword in her hand.

"so thisis your sister," said shadow. "Quite the family reunion."

"that badger is not my sister." Stated the sister.

"why all this Sally? Why get those guys to kidnap me like that?" asked sticks.

"oh I guess if I just asked nicely you would have come back," Said Sally sarcastically. "as for the why, I am here to dispose of you, I could have asked a guard but I wanted to do this personally."

"do father and mother know about this?" asked sticks.

Sally started laughing.

"after running off like that, do you really think they'd care for you?" asked sally.

"you used to be so sweet, I thought if someone could understand it was you!" said sticks.

"well it doesn't matter, I got some news for you: Elias died in the war" said sally.

"WHAT?!" asked sticks.

"oh now you care?" asked Sally sarcastically.

"Your totally not the Sally I knew! You some evil witch who took her form! YOUR LYING AND ELIAS IS NOT DEAD." said sticks.

"still living in your crazy conspiracies, good thing you're not the next in line." Said Sally.

"so you're royalty? Is that what you were gonna tell me?" asked shadow.

"yeah I am the youngest princess of the underground City knothole*." Answered sticks.

(*nothing to do with the one in the comics, just similar names because I suck at giving them)

"well you were never a suitable princess, so I guess it was a good thing that you left. No one cares for you back home, it's almost like you never existed!" said sally.

"then why are you here?" cut shadow.

"huh?"

"If she isn't important why are you going out of you way to dispose of her?" asked shadow.

Sally stayed silent, she went to shadow then grabbed his head with her fingers and got her face closer to his.

"Your too smart for your own good, you know that?" she said, "how did such a handsome hedgehog end up with my ugly sister?"

"chaos control." Said shadow.

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind sally.

"who is ugly?" said shadow while grabbing sally by her dress and lifting her.

"you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" she said.

"I am not a sexist" said shadow while throwing her to a wall.

He then went to free sticks.

"thanks, now get us out of here!" said sticks.

"I don't know where we are, I can't use chaos control if I don't know the distance between the starting point and the destination" Said shadow.

"then we get out the old fashioned way!" said sticks kicking the door.

"GUARDS!" yelled sally.

Sticks throw her boomerang at her.

Shadow went back to sally, a chaos spear ready in his hands.

"listen, If anyone else try to capture sticks again, I will look for you, I will find you, and I'll kill you." Said shadow, and throw his chaos blast to the wall next to the door.

Sally was so scared she was left speechless.

"let's get out of here." Said shadow and went out with sticks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Once they got out of the hole shadow made, they noticed the Chaotix listening to the door.

"oh you got out! We were wondering if we should rush in." said vector.

Espio walked to them, then kneeled before them.

"I ask apology for my whole group, we had no idea this was a murder attempt." He said.

"Just get up, you look like you're about to propose to us." Said shadow.

"the guard will be coming soon, this prison has high security." Said Vector.

"so this is a prison, that would explain the cells" said shadow, "we can deal with the guards."

"we will fight along your side." Said Espio.

"YEAH! It's time to rock and roll!" said Charmy.

"shut up charmy!" said everyone.

They all went for the big door, where an army of badger guards was waiting for them.

"let's do this!" said shadow.

Vector went punching and biting the guards, while charmy was throwing explosives at them.

Espio on the other hand used his katana to cut their guns without hitting them.

Sticks did her battle cry and went head-on hitting the guards with her boomerang, while shadow was sliding, punching and kicking.

"you're not a bad fighter." Said shadow to Espio. "still no match for me, but not bad."

"Thank you, I guess" said Espio.

After a while, they defeated all the guards.

"That was a hell of good fight!" said vector.

"we still have no idea where this prison is, care to be our guides?" asked sticks.

"it's the least we can do." Said vector.

 **And so they journeyed all the way back to the forest:**

"so how does a crocodile, a bee and ninja chameleon meet up and start a detective agency?" asked sticks.

"I've always wanted to be a detective," said Vector. "since I was a kid I've been reading mystery books and all I wanted to open my own private investigation agency."

"I came from the east, and was banned from my clan, I came to the big city and met Vector." Said Espio.

"I once woke up and didn't remember anything, since vector run me over with his care I've been living with them ever since." Said charmy.

"I tough we were a cast of oddballs" said shadow.

Shadow the lowered his voice and said to sitcks.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah, that couldn't be my sister, she must be lying." Answered sticks.

"That Elias, is it your brother?" asked shadow.

"Yeah, he left to fight in the war the last time I saw him." Said sticks.

"if you want to be sure you could go back to your kingdom and check." Said shadow.

"I left that place behind, I am not going back." She said.

Shadow didn't argue, he also wanted to leave his past behind.

Once they arrived to the forest, the said there farewells and vector gave them a card.

"If you ever have an investigation; call us. The first one is on the house." Said vector.

 **Later at the beach:**

The rest of the gang was sitting on the beach looking at the sunset.

"hey guys!" said Amy to them.

"hey!" said sicks sitting beside Amy.

"Did you guys spent all day begin lazy?" asked shadow.

"oh no, no, no! "said sonic, "we were attacked my Eggman!"

"and then Metal showed up and we beat him up!" said tails.

"And we lived Happily ever after!" said knuckles.

"…riiight" said shadow sitting next to them.

"what about you guys, did anything happen to you?" asked Amy.

Sticks and shadow exchanged a look.

"Not really." They both said.


End file.
